1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a speech-recognition text-generation system that captures speech, converts the captured speech into text through speech recognition, and presents the text to a user by displaying the text on a display terminal, and the present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a mobile terminal used in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies have been conducted on taking the minutes of a meeting through capturing and converting speech into text data and recording. Furthermore, a study has been conducted on a system that creates the minutes of a meeting without recording unnecessary utterances in a meeting as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-177777.